Koukonheart
Koukonheart is a fluffy, shy, gentle, kind, sweet, swift, long-legged, slender, graceful, elegant, beautiful, long-haired, silky-furred, thick-pelted, black she-cat with a few scattered dark brown tabby patches, dark purple flecks on her paws, and deep, dark, kind, gentle blue eyes. She is a warrior of TimeClan, and a former loner. History Koukon is born to two loners, Songheart (a former FallenClan warrior; the mother) and Rusty (the father) with one sibling, Petal (Kahen of the Organization). When she reached her third moon, Songheart died when a Metal Pack cat, Hollow, attacked. Two days later, Rusty dies from his wounds. Koukon and Petal go their sepreate directions. Koukon later meets a young tom named Toki. The two later become mates. Koukon bears Toki's two kits: Haku and Hana. She is upset when Haku joins the Organization, but accepts her son's wishes. She is later upset when Hana runs off and joins MidnightClan as Blossomkit She and Toki later discover TimeClan. She and Toki later ask to join TimeClan. Sunsetstar allows them to and gives them their warrior names: Koukonheart and Tokifrost. Personality Koukonheart is very soft-spoken, shy, and doesn't like to talk very mch, often leaving the talking to Tokifrost. On the other side, she is sweet, kind, and very willing. Family Mate; : Tokifrost - Living Kits; : Haku - Living, member of the Organization : Blossomstream - Living, member of MidnightClan Mother; : Songheart - Deceaced, member of StarClan Father; : Rusty - Deceaced, member of StarClan Sister; : Kahen - Living, member of the Organization Nieces; : Goldenfox - Living, member of DawnClan : Shoufuu - Living, member of the Organization Nephews; : Kaen - Living, member of the Organization : Sumea - Living, member of the Organization : Kato - Living, member of the Organization Other Relatives; : Kiri - Living, member of the Organization : Destiny - Living, member of the Organization : Salamander - Living, member of the Organization : Shore - Living, currently a loner : Peachkit - Deceaced, member of StarClan : Tsuki - Living, currently a loner : Lemon - Living, currently a loner : Kisshu - Living, member of the Organization : Whisper - Living, member of the Organization : Stone - Living, member of the Organization : Fog - Living, member of the Organization : Xia - Living, member of the Organization : Brigid - Living, member of the Organization : Leon - Living, member of the Organization : Cloud - Living, member of the Organization : Chloe - Living, member of the Abandoned : Thrush - Living, member of the Organization : Kagura - Living, member of the Organization. : Webshade - Living, member of DawnClan : Coppersoul - Living, member of DawnClan Trivia * Due to Songheart being a former Clan cat, she is half-Clan * Koukon means dusk in Japanese Character Pixels Real Life Image Category:She-cat Category:Cats Category:Cat Category:Clan Cats Category:Cats of Clans Category:Kits Category:Kit Category:Loner Category:Queen Category:Warrior Category:Cats of TimeClan Category:Half-Clan Category:Clan Cat Category:Dove's Roleplay Cats Category:Living Character Category:She-cats Category:Deceased Character Category:Luna's Roleplay Characters Category:Luna's Roleplay Cats